Supernovas School
by Aizah's Fictions
Summary: Quelque part sur Grand Lin se trouve une école qui recueille l'élite de tout les pirates et forment les plus déterminé ! Quand l'amour s'en mêle, c'est parfois explosif. Yaoi/KiddxLaw ! Chapitre Bonus spécial Saint Valentin !
1. Supernova School

**Auteur :** Moi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de One Piece mais le contexte de l'école dans lequel ils évoluent a été créé par mes soins

**Résumé :** Perdu au milieu de Grand Line, une île abrite en son sein une école de pirate, la plus prestigieuse qui existe et qui forment les plus grands de tous les pirates. Son nom, la Supernovas School ! Kidd x Law

* * *

><p><strong>Supernovas School<strong>

_Quelque part sur Grand Line, il existe une école réunissant l'élite des pirates._

-Alors, Law, toujours vexé de n'être que 5ème ?

Kidd... Ce type là était le premier de la classe et s'amusait à rabaisser les autres, Law ne faisait pas exception. À l'heure actuelle, il était vrai que le Chirurgien de la Mort n'était pas des mieux classé, à vrai dire il était même au milieu de tous, en cinquième position. Évidemment, il le prenait très mal, surtout quand un type comme Kidd avec son look bizarre vient vous planter un couteau dans le dos pour vous enfoncer encore plus.

En même temps, Kidd avait intérêt à pas trop se vanter, il n'avait une avance que de quinze millions sur le second de la classe, un certain Monkey D. Luffy. Et lui-même, il n'était pas très loin des places au dessus, X. Drake avait seulement vingt-deux millions d'avance sur lui.

Enfin bon, c'était toujours moins humiliant que pour Urouge qui est quand même le dernier de la classe, et pour dire, il se fait même battre par deux type dans la classe des seconds. Un peu la honte pour un soit disant capitaine.

Kidd ne se gêna pas pour passer un bras autour de ses épales tandis qu'ils rentraient dans la cour de l'école, ne faisant ainsi que provoquer une foule de chuchotement sur leur passage. Le repoussant d'un geste vif, Law accéléra le pas et pénétra dans le bâtiment avant de rejoindre rapidement la classe réservée aux capitaines d'équipage. Ils n'étaient que neuf dans leur classe à être nommé les Supernovas, ceux dont la prime dépasse les cent millions et évidemment, ils étaient respectés pour posséder ce titre.

Pourtant, même s'ils étaient tous coincé sur cette île et passaient le temps suivre les cours comme s'ils n'avaient jamais navigué sur les océans, on ne pouvait pas pour autant les qualifier de très bons élèves. Que voulez-vous, on ne refait pas les pirates, de vrais délinquants en puissance.

Mais là, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi de si grands pirates se sont retrouvés à suivre des cours sur une île perdue au milieu de Grand Line. Eh bien la raison est simple, parce qu'en vérité, il n'y en a pas. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? On peut tout faire dans une histoire, pas besoin d'être logique, on se créait un espace de temps à part, on y met les personnages qu'on désire, et voilà.

En l'occurrence, la vie de pirate était plutôt loin, ils ont tous atterris d'une manière ou d'une autre sur cette île et comme si leurs aventures n'avaient jamais existé et ils se sont changés en élève d'une grande école. Pas de note sur vingt ou sur cent, les élèves sont classé selon des primes. Plutôt enfantin, non ?

Mais cessons donc ces divagations et retournons plutôt à nos protagonistes principaux, dans leur classe, à « écouter » leur prof. Kidd qui ne trouvait rien d'intéressant à faire eue la bonne idée de déchiqueter sa gomme en petit morceaux pour les lancer sur ses camarades, visant surtout Law qui étaient à quelques tables de lui. Celui-ci ne disait rien, il arbore toujours un sourire d'ordinaire, mais il devait bien avouer que là, le rouquin commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système nerveux.

Law était pourtant quelqu'un d'assez studieux et calme par nature, mais toute patience à ses limites et en l'occurrence, la coupe était pleine. Marre de se recevoir des bouts de gomme, il se saisit de son aiguise-crayon en fer, se retourna, et le balança à la tronche de Kidd qui esquiva en rigolant. Heureusement, le fin du cours sonna bientôt, annonçant l'heure de la pause déjeuné. Le Chirurgien de la Mort était pressé de retrouver Bepo, son ours adoré, à la cafétéria, mais c'était sans compter sur Kidd qui ne manqua pas de l'intercepter dans le couloir.

-Ça te dirais d'manger avec moi c'midi ?

Et pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un joli doigt d'honneur avant que Law ne reprenne son chemin. Kidd lâcha un profond soupir en regardant sa proie s'éloigner. Glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il entreprit de rejoindre lui aussi la cafétéria. Malgré qu'il sait prit un sacré râteau, une fois qu'il eut pris son plateau, rien ne vint l'empêcher de s'assoir à côté du beau brun.

Law mangeait en silence tandis que Bepo ne cessait de parler jusqu'à ce que le "Capitaine" ne vienne à s'assoir à côté de lui. Comme il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire emmerder par Kidd, le Chirurgien se leva alors qu'il fut à peine installé et s'en alla ramener son plateau.

-Viens Bepo.

-O-Oui, capitaine !

Quittant précipitamment la cafétéria, il laissa Kidd en plan et monta sur le toit de l'école avec son cher ours. C'était un coin tranquille et tandis que Bepo venait s'allonger, il en fit de même, allant poser sa tête sur son ventre douillet. Aucune expression sur son visage, Law regardait nuages passer au dessus de sa tête, songeur. Il se demandait bien pourquoi le "Capitaine" venait le harceler comme ça, il ne pouvait pas se trouver un autre jouet ? Lâchant un profond soupir, il se redressa d'un seul coup avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas, capitaine ?

-Non, rien, tout va bien, Bepo.

Se levant lentement, Law vint ensuite s'étirer longuement avant de se tourner vers l'ours et esquisser un faible sourire. Un sourire qui ne manqua pas de disparaître lorsqu'un certain Kidd vint franchir la porte d'accès au toit.

-Encore toi ? T'en a pas assez de me suivre ?

-Calme toi voyons, pas besoin d'être autant sur la défensive ma jolie.

Law était rarement énervé, mais le comportement de ce type, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la supporter. Au « ma jolie », il lui offrit le plus beau de tous ses doigts d'honneur tandis que Bepo ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire dans cette situation. Kidd pouffa de rire face à sa réaction vulgaire et il fit bientôt vibrer l'air grâce à son pouvoir. Il était bien heureux qu'il porte des objets magnétiques, car grâce à cela, il attirait petit à petit Law vers lui, discrètement. Cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de remarquer que la distance les séparant diminuait progressivement.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, Kidd ! Dit-il en faisant apparaitre un cercle dans sa main droite.

Si le rouquin était décidé à utiliser son pouvoir, il n'allait pas se gêner pour faire de même, il se ferait même un plaisir de le découper pour ré-assembler son corps n'importe comment. Mais Kidd ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un seul coup, le pouvoir magnétique qui s'exerçait sur lui fut plus fort et la seconde qui suivit, il était contre le rouquin qui passait ses bras autour de lui. Law en était fou de rage, surtout que son vis-à-vis ne se gêna pas pour poser une main sur son fessier.

-Bepo !

L'interpellé sursauta. Il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher son capitaine de se retrouver pris au piège et maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-P-Pardon, capitaine ! Lança-t-il avant de prendre la fuite.

-Tss.

Law se retrouvait définitivement entre les griffes du Supernova qui ne cessait de lui peloter les fesses. Le rouge aux joues, il vint le repousser violemment, mais à peine se fut-il reculé que Kidd vint l'agripper pour le projeter contre le mur. Un bruit sourd se fit ensuite entendre et deux projectiles foncèrent droit sur lui. Instinctivement, il vint fermer les yeux et quand il les rouvrit un instant plus tard, deux barres de fer maintenaient ses poignets contre le mur. C'était définitif, le Chirurgien de la Mort ne pouvait plus s'enfuir (à moins de se couper les poignets, mais ce serait difficile). Le rouquin profitait pleinement de cette situation, il tenait enfin sa proie dans son piège et il n'allait pas manquer de la dévorer.

Kidd vint rapidement se poser juste devant le brun, le fixant d'un regard carnassier. Celui-ci avait beau se débattre, ses liens de fer étaient profondément ancrés dans le mur et ils n'allaient pas se défaire facilement. De ses mains possessives, le rouquin plaqua son corps contre le mur, glissant ses doigts sous son haut pour venir caresser sa douce peau. Law sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds, ses mains froides faisaient disparaître la chaleur de son corps. Pourtant celle-ci revint au galop lorsque Kidd se mit à être plus audacieux, défaisant notamment son pantalon pour glisser une de ses mains glacées dans son sous-vêtement. Serrant les dents, le brun étouffa un gémissement au fond de sa gorge, mais le rouge à ses joues traduisait parfaitement sa gêne.

-Lâches moi... Kidd !

-Oh, tu veux que je te lèche ? Bien, comme tu voudras.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester qu'il venait déjà se mettre à genoux devant lui avant de passer sa langue le long de son membre. Cette fois-ci, Law ne fut pas capable de réprimer un gémissement au fond de sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas nier que ce qu'il lui faisait était bon. S'en mordant la lèvre, le rouquin, lui, était plus que satisfait d'avoir pu entendre sa voix et il n'éprouvait aucune gêne à le lécher de façon torride. À l'inverse de ses mains, la langue de Kidd était chaude et humide et fit monter un peu plus de rouge à ses joues. Lorsqu'il vint subitement le prendre en bouche, le Chirurgien de la Mort ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un nouveau gémissement, son corps se cambrant légèrement.

Les réactions de Law étaient tout à fait à son goût et il ne fit que redoubler d'ardeur dans ses caresses buccales. À tel point que son camarade vint bientôt crier son plaisir en finissant par jouir dans sa bouche. Se redressant, le rouquin se lécha les lèvres et regarda son jouet, observant ses joues clairement rouge et son souffle légèrement haletant. Dieu, qu'il était sexy comme ça. Franchissant la maigre distance qui les séparait, il colla son corps contre le sien et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser possessif et fougueux. La langue de Kidd glissa de force dans sa bouche pour venir caresser sa jumelle. Ses mains roides venaient glisser sur ses hanches, achevant de le déshabiller, il les fit ensuite remonter sur son torse, relevant son haut pour que ses lèvres puissent venir embrasser sa peau.

Law frissonnait de tout son être, le froid de ses mains lui faisait à présent un bien fou. Son corps était brûlant, comme s'il était fiévreux, mais il ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur un quelconque rhume. Le rouquin éveillait en lui un désir non négligeable et continuait de l'enflammer avec ses lèvres. Mais lorsque Kidd glissa subitement un doigt dans son intimité, il ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Il était évident qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme auparavant (il fallait dire que personne n'était assez bien pour lui), aussi sentir ce doigt en lui provoqua une foule de sensations inconnues. Le brun bougea légèrement ses hanches, comme s'il en attendait plus de la part de son camarade et celui-ci afficha un grand sourire à sa réaction. Aussitôt après, il se mit à bouger son doigt en lui, commençant par de lent va et vient pour ensuite les accélérer progressivement. Et quand il fut suffisamment détendu, il ne se gêna pas pour ajouter un deuxième doigt en Law.

Celui-ci avait l'impression de perdre pied, il n'arrivait plus à étouffer sa voix au fond de sa gorge, se laissant à pousser des bruits indécents. Kidd ne parvenait plus à se contenir, ce qu'il entendait était comme une invitation et sans demander son reste, il déboutonna son pantalon et vint prendre les cuisses de son camarade dans ses mains pour lui soulever les jambes. Et sans prévenir, il vint se glisser en lui dans un râle de satisfaction. Law se cambra vivement en lâchant un gémissement à son intrusion, un mélange de douleur et de plaisir venait l'envahir. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait très certainement passer ses bras autour du cou du rouquin pour se raccrocher, mais ses poignets étaient toujours coincés contre le mur par des menottes métalliques. Peut-être entendit-il sa demande silencieuse, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, le pouvoir magnétique se dissipa et les barres de fer retombèrent sur le sol. Le brun en profita donc pour enlacer Kidd qui se mit à bouger en lui, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Calé entre lui et le mur, son corps vibrait au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Kidd y allait doucement au début, l'espace de quelques secondes, après quoi, il ne se retenait plus et venait frapper sauvagement sa prostate. Presque bestial dans ses mouvements en lui, il prenait totalement son pied et aux gémissements que poussait le Chirurgien, cela ne devait pas lui déplaire non plus. Ce dernier enfonça par ailleurs ses doigts dans les épaules du rouquin, son corps venant trembler contre lui. À ce rythme là, Law n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps, sa voix devenait plus aigüe et son corps brulait de plaisir. Se retenant à son corps, il vint jouir le premier, repoussant sa tête en arrière, il se laissa aller dans un râle d'extase, rejoint peu après par son camarade.

Pantelant, à bout de force, le brun restait accroché à lui tandis qu'il se laissa glisser au sol, venant assoir Law entre ses jambes. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il sentait la chaleur de son dos contre son torse. Le rouquin profitait de cet instant où il ne venait pas s'enfuir, le gardant juste contre lui le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Il n'osait même pas balancer une phrase de peur de réveiller l'esprit embrumé du brun et que celui-ci ne s'écarte de lui.

Law était à sa merci, il n'avait pas la force de se lever ni même celle de lui résister. C'est pourquoi il le laissa faire, s'installant docilement entre ses jambes, il posa son dos contre le torse du rouquin et ne bougea plus. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps, autant pour retrouver son souffle que ses esprits. Et ce moment là aurait pu durer longtemps si Bepo n'avait pas refait son apparition.

-Tu es en retard ! Lui balança Law.

-P-Pardon !

Se redressant avec difficulté, le Chirurgien enfonça son coude dans les côtes du rouquin avant de s'écarter, faisant signe à Bepo de s'approcher et de l'aider. Se rhabillant avec lenteur, il jeta à peine un regard à Kidd et laissa son ours préféré l'emmener loin d'ici, jusqu'au dortoir réservé aux capitaines d'équipage. Dans son lit, il était bien mieux. Congédiant Bepo, il resta un moment étendu avant de trouver la force de se traîner jusqu'à sa salle de bain où il se glissa dans la baignoire, la remplissant d'une eau chaude à souhait. Law se mit alors à fixer le plafond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements passés sur le toit. Savoir qu'il avait été abusé par ce type le mettait tout simplement hors de lui ! Il se glissa dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que sa tête se retrouve complètement sous l'eau, ne remontant que lorsqu'il fut à court d'oxygène.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort reposa alors de nouveau sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, fermant les yeux, il se laissa allait à des pensées sereines. Mais son moment de tranquillité fut troublé lorsque une main se posa subitement sur ses yeux clos et que des lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui avait eu l'affront de rentrer dans sa salle de bain, mais cette main n'était pas froide. Quand cette dernière daigna se retirer, Law put rouvrir les yeux et vit au dessus de lui une petite bouille avec des cheveux ébènes en bataille et une petite cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche.

-Luffy, que viens-tu faire ici ?

-J'avais envie de te voir, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il y a quelques temps, Chapeau de Paille avait eu un accident plutôt grave et de part ses compétences de médecin, il lui était venu en aide. Dès lors, il ressentait une dette envers lui qui s'était muée peu à peu en amour. Comme il l'aimait bien, Law ne l'avait jamais repoussé, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec lui. Sortant de son bain, il s'enroula par la suite dans une serviette avant de venir près de Luffy, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que j'ai cru que c'était Kidd qui revenait encore à la charge.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?

Un long silence s'installa subitement.

-Je ne préfère pas en parler, désolé.

-S'il te cause des soucis, je peux très bien allé le voir et lui mettre une raclé !

-C'est sympa, mais je ne préfère pas.

Nouant sa serviette autour de sa taille, il vint en prendre un autre et s'essuya rapidement ses cheveux avant de les peigner à la va vite, s'en retournant ensuite dans la chambre. Law s'installa par la suite sur son lit et tapotant la place à côté de lui. Peu après, le plus jeune vint s'assoir à côté de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Esquissant un sourire, il vint glisser une main dans ses cheveux, le laissant faire en silence. C'était le genre de scène assez touchante et un brin d'affection ne lui faisait pas de mal. Surtout en repensant à l'épisode avec Kidd (qui avait totalement manqué de délicatesse).

-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? Ils sont pas finis je crois.

-Si, je devrais, mais je m'inquiétais pour toi alors je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais.

-Désolé, je ne me sentais pas très bien alors j'ai préféré venir m'allonger.

Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était inhabituel de voir un élève sécher les cours.

-Retournes-y et tu me passeras les cours, OK ?

-D'ac'.

Et Luffy au Chapeau de Paille s'en venait quitter sa chambre sans manquer de lui subtiliser un baiser. Et le lendemain, Law se fit une fois de plus porté disparu.

Il avait passé sa journée au lit à dormir, le matin même, il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le courage de se lever et avait donc décidé de ne pas bouger de la journée. Le soir tombait déjà lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, mais tout de suite après, il le regretta amèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que ?... J'avais pourtant fermer à clé !

-Tu oublis mes capacités hors norme.

Eh oui, placé juste au dessus de lui, le bloquant contre le lit, se tenait Kidd en personne. Il manqua de venir se frapper le front en n'ayant pas pensé qu'avec son pouvoir magnétique, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il déverrouille sa porte en un clin d'oeil. Il aurait mieux fait de caler une chaise sous la poignée pour être certain d'être tranquille. Mais en attendant, tout ce qu'il récoltait, c'était de l'avoir au dessus de lui sur son lit.

-Sors de ma chambre. N'en as-tu pas eu assez hier?

Law avait beau espérer qu'il quitte sa chambre sans faire d'histoire, c'était peine perdue d'avance. Ne l'écoutant même pas, le rouquin vint bientôt se pencher plus encore vers son visage, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il ferma vivement les yeux à l'instant où il vint passer sa langue dans son cou, léchant sa peau avant de se mettre à la mordiller. Le Chirurgien s'efforça de le repousser, mais son tortionnaire avait bien plus de force que lui et il ne bougeait presque pas.

-Kidd, laisses-moi tranquille, bon sang !

-Mais je m'amuse bien pourtant.

-Te fout pas de moi !

Une colère sourde était subitement montait en lui, à tel point qu'il trouva la force de repousser Kidd d'un violent coup de poing. Ce dernier en fut profondément déstabilisé, il ne s'attendait pas à être témoin d'une réaction si excessive. Law le dévisageait avec un regard froid et haineux, un de ces regards qui vous dissuade généralement de tenter quoique ce soit d'insensé. Mais le rouquin n'est pas du genre à se laisser impressionner et il était décidé à jouer avec sa petite victime, quand bien même celle-ci venait à se débattre. Remis de son coup de poing, il revint au plus près de lui.

-Casse-toi, Kidd, j'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi ! Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule, tu ne m'aimes pas, alors pourquoi tu m'obliges à faire ça avec toi ?

L'interpellé resta interdit une petite minute durant, regardant Law avec un air ahuri avant de finalement éclater de rire.

-Qui a dit que je ne t'aimais pas ?

Mesurait-il tout l'impact qu'avaient ses paroles ? Le Chirurgien n'en savait trop rien, mais il sentit tout de même le rouge lui montait aux joues tandis qu'il regardait son tortionnaire droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci vint d'ailleurs sourire en voyant son visage et l'instant d'après il l'embrassa avec passion. Toute l'animosité qui avait saisi Law quelques minutes plus tôt disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et dans un même temps il se fit étrangement docile, passant même ses bras autour du coup du rouquin. Celui-ci ne pouvait être que satisfait de le voir aussi bien réagir, profitant de sa docilité pour approfondir leur échange.

Kidd ne se gêna pas pour glisser ses mains sous son haut, venant caresser délicatement sa peau tiède, il sentait le brun frissonner sous ses doigts et ne s'en réjouissait que davantage. Puisqu'il semblait disposé à se laisser aller, il ne perdit pas de temps et commença à déshabiller son cher Law. Celui-ci fut dans un premier temps réticent puis lorsqu'il glissa une main sous son boxer pour le caresser, il redevint immédiatement docile, les joue rougissantes. Le Capitaine se réjouissait de le voir dans son plus simple appareil, ne se gênant pas le moins du monde pour le contempler avec délectation.

-Me regarde pas comme ça...

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Parce que c'est embarrassant !

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire en le regardant, venant par la suite glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, il les fit remonter lentement jusqu'à son oreille, la mordillant tendrement.

-Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de contempler ton joli corps.

Puis, impatient, Kidd se déshabilla rapidement et le fixa une minute avant de lui écarter les jambes et le pénétrer d'un seul coup de reins puissants. Sous cette intrusion soudaine, le Chirurgien se cambra vivement, lâchant un gémissement où le plaisir et la douleur s'entremêlaient intimement. Une minute s'écoula ensuite sans un mouvement, ils se laissaient enivrer par ce moment où ils se retrouvaient uni avant que le rouquin ne vienne l'embrasser. Et dans le temps qui suivi, il entama des mouvements de vas et viens passionnés et profonds. Law laissait sa voix filer sans retenu, gémissant à chacun de ses assauts en lui à un rythme effréné, poussé par un extase pur.

-D-Doucement Kidd... tu me fais mal...

Réalisant qu'il s'était laissé poussé par le plaisir d'être en lui, l'interpellé se pencha vers son partenaire et l'embrassa passionnément, ses mouvements de bassin se faisaient plus tendre, mais d'autant plus profond. Rompant leur baiser, il glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de son chirurgien, écoutant avec délectation les gémissements qu'il poussait tandis qu'il le prenait. Mais l'excitation commençait à être trop grande et le poussait à s'activer que plus encore, nouant fermement leurs deux corps jusqu'à finir par jouir dans un grognement de plaisir masqué par le cri d'extase du brun.

Kidd se laissa retomber contre lui quand bien même il serait contre, mais il ne vient pas râler, aussi en conclut-il qu'il pouvait rester affaler sur lui. Tous deux avaient chaud et cela était bien normal après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Law posa de façon plutôt timide ses mains dans le dos du Supernova qui frissonna un instant avant de venir le regarder avec surprise avant d'afficher de nouveau l'un de ses sourires carnassier.

-J'ai encore envie de toi, annonça-t-il en le regardant avec désir.

Et sans même crier gare, il fit basculer son beau brun de sorte que celui-ci se retrouve au dessus. Dans cette position, il pouvait contempler le Chirurgien dans toute sa splendeur qui en cet instant ne comprenait pas ce renversement de situation. Kidd se redressa lentement, le gardant précieusement au dessus de lui, il vint appuyer son dos contre le mur, déposant dans un même temps ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Aller, bouge sur mon sexe, mon aimé.

-Tu m'en demandes trop, Kidd !

-Mais non, c'est enfantin pourtant, à moins que tu ais peur d'être à la place du dominateur ?

Law se mordit la lèvre en lançant un regard noir à son vis-a-vis qui se mit à rigoler. Décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il se pencha sur lui et vint l'embraser fougueusement tandis qu'il commença à bouger ses hanches sur son sexe. Le Capitaine fut satisfait de le voir, de le sentir agir, glissant ses mains sur ses fesses, il savoura ce doux baiser, l'approfondissant tandis qu'il sentait sa virilité reprendre de la vigueur en lui. Ramenant rapidement ses mains sur ses hanches, Kidd lui intima des mouvements plus rapide, les obligeant tous deux à rompre leur baiser pour gémir leur plaisir mutuel.

Son chirurgien repoussa subitement sa tête en arrière tandis qu'il allait et venait de plus en plus vite sur son membre, poussant des cris indécents qui ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. 'y tenant plus, le roux le fit bientôt basculer pour se retrouver de nouveau maître de la situation et le pilonner sauvagement. Law passa rapidement ses bras autour de son cou, laissant sa voix exprimer tout l'extase que son amant lui apportait, son corps cambré au maximum. Et sous les coups de reins puissants et répétitifs de Kidd, il ne tarda pas à lâcher un cri de plaisir tandis qu'il vint jouir, suivis de peu par son compagnon qui vint s'affaler à côté de lui.

Épuisé, Law trouva à peine la force de se tourner sur le côté pour se coller à son amant surpris, posant sa tête contre son épaule et parcourant distraitement son torse de ses doigts. Le Capitaine vint le serrer un peu plus contre lui, passant son bras autour de son corps, il se pencha sur lui et murmura à son oreille deux petits mots qui vinrent le faire rougir.

« _Je t'aime._ »

* * *

><p>Voilà, mon premier one-shot sur One Piece, j'espère qui vous aura plus !<p> 


	2. Supernova Love

**Auteur :** Story by me :p c'est toujours un UA produit par mes soins.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne cependant pas ! C'est triste la vie D:

**Rating :** Je suis pas entrer tropp dans les détails, mais ça reste du rating M ! Qui plus est, c'est toujours du KidLaw et donc du yaoi.

**Dédicace :** Je dédie ce petit bonus amoureux à MON prince charmant, ma partenaire rpgiste favorite qui m'a fait un beau cadeau à mon anniversaire (et tu auras le tiens aussi èé), j'ai nommé Namie :) Elle est dans mes auteurs favoris, alors n'hésitez pas à aller lire sa fiction et la spammer de reviews ! Joyeuse Saint Valentin ma chérie :3

* * *

><p><strong>Special ! Valentine's Day<strong>

— Dis-moi, Luffy-ya, tu ne trouve pas que l'autre débile a un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps ?

— Tu veux parler de Kidd ?

— Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite en ce moment et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. C'est agaçant.

— Tu veux que je lui demande ?

— Hm, non, il saurait que ça vient de moi.

Glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, Law traça vers le gymnase avec son camarade, rejoignant de ce fait les vestiaires pour garçons. Là se trouvait déjà d'autres membres de leur classe mais aussi celle des Seconds avec qui ils avaient cours aujourd'hui. Luffy le quitta alors immédiatement pour rejoindre Zoro qui était déjà en train de se changer. Quant à lui repérant une tête rousse dans un coin, il alla derechef poser ses affaires à côté des siennes et sans un mot, commença à se changer. Mais Kidd, à peine l'avait-il vu s'approcher, s'était dépêché de finir d'enfiler son sweat avant de sortir du vestiaire.

...

Law resta un instant à fixer la porte, immobile. Cette froideur à son égard commençait vraiment à l'énerver au plus au point et puisque le rouquin ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler, il irait engager une discussion de force. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour l'heure, il se contenta de se changer et de rejoindre les autres dans le gymnase, s'installant à côté de Luffy qui discutait avec son second et attendit comme tous les autres, que leur professeur daigne leur dire ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui. Il fallut attendre que tout le monde soit là pour que ce soit chose faite et ils apprirent qu'ils allaient faire un match de basket. Les équipes se faisant rapidement, Kidd se trouva dans une équipe adverse et l'optique de l'écraser au combat l'enchanté au plus haut point.

Une fois que les équipes furent faite, un tableau de roulement fut dessiné sur le tableau afin que toutes les équipes puissent s'affronter. Law aurait le plaisir de mettre une dérouillée au rouquin lors de son second match. Le sport n'était pas une matière qu'il affectionnait, mais il se défendait plus trop bien, rapide et plutôt agile, il savait se débrouiller avec un ballon entre les mains qu'il avait d'experte. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de tous ses petits camarades et quand bien même il parvenait à mettre quelques paniers, son équipe perdit ce premier match. Ils furent alors laissé sur le banc de touche pour laisser un autre match avoir lieu qui lui laissa le loisir de mater Kidd en plein effort physique. Songeur, son regard ne le quitta pas un seul instant, rivé sur lui avec un petit pincement au coeur. Cette histoire le rongé plus que de raison, il devait bien l'admettre.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsqu'un camarade de son équipe l'appela. C'était à leur tour d'affronter l'équipe du rouquin qui venait de gagner leur match. Poussant un long soupir, il se leva et rejoignit les autres sur le terrain, prenant place au milieu pour récupérer le ballon. Il parvint à l'attraper juste avant son adversaire et se mit immédiatement à dribbler vers le panier. Law ne manqua pas de croiser sa cible sur le chemin et ne se gêna pas pour lui donner un coup de coude afin de l'écarter de lui, avec une volonté de faire mal. L'instant d'après, il ouvrait le score. Mais Kidd était revanchard et ils firent pratiquement tout le match qu'à deux. Score final, seize à quinze, en faveur pour le Cap'tain.

Dans les vestiaires, un silence de mort s'installa. Law avait déplacé ses affaires dans un autre coin de la salle afin de se changer loin de lui et la tension était palpable dans l'air. Kidd fut le premier à sortir et décider à ne pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement, le brun se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et de partir à sa suite. Il lui fut un peu difficile de retrouver sa trace, mais lorsqu'il l'eut enfin repéré, le Chirurgien ne perdit pas de temps et parcourut la distance les séparant, plaquant avec violence son "petit-ami" contre le mur.

— Ça suffit maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?!

— Je ne t'évites pas particulièrement...

— Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Eustass ! Ça fait trois jours que tu ne ma parles plus et que tu t'éloignes dès que je m'approche de toi !

Un silence tomba alors dans lequel le rouquin semblait chercher ses mots, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre dans cette situation.

— Quel jour on est, Law ?

— Vendredi, pourquoi ?

— Non, la date.

— Le 14 Février et alors ? Où tu veux en venir ?!

— Et alors, Joyeuse Saint-Valentin.

Ces mots disant, Kidd glissa un anneau en argent à l'annulaire gauche du brun avant d'attraper son menton entre ses doigts et venir l'embrasser avec toute la passion qui l'animait. Law se sentit alors terriblement idiot et totalement envoûté, passant ses bras autour de son cou en répondant à ce baiser. Les joues du rouquin avaient légèrement de honte et de gêne et cela le fit sourire tendrement.

— Je te dois des excuses, mon prince charmant, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à cette fête.

— Comme quoi, tu n'es pas infaillible, ma princesse adorée.

Souriant, amusé, Kidd glissa ses mains sur ses joues et vint l'embrasser de nouveau, plus fougueusement cette fois-ci, collant son corps contre le siens. Il sentit alors des doigts dans ses cheveux, puis dans sa nuque le faisant frissonner dans d'agréable chatouilles qui lui donnait envie de beaucoup plus.

N'y tenant finalement plus, il souleva Law du sol et le jeta sur son épaule, en profitant pour poser une main sur son petit cul alléchant et le transporta de la sorte jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient, le déposant avec plus de délicatesse sur le lit. Kidd se lança alors dans des baisers papillon volant dans son cou, ses mains allant se balader sur ses hanches, relevant lentement le sweat jaune. Lâchant des soupirs de bonheur, le brun ne resta pas inactif très longtemps non plus, lui rendant ses caresses sensuelles, lui retirant bientôt son t-shirt pour laisser le loisir à ses doigts et à ses yeux de se délecter de la belle musculature du rouquin. Dans cette première étape de nudité, il s'y retrouva bientôt aussi, son corps plus fin, mais séduisant, se dévoilant et glissant ses doigts entre des mèches rouges, il attira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser derechef. Kidd s'y plongea tout entier et s'apprêtait à lui retirer son jean avant qu'une main tatouée ne vienne l'arrêter.

— Attends, Eustass, j'aimerais faire quelque chose avant.

— Hm ?

Se redressant pour être assis, Law fit d'apparaître un cercle dans sa main et créa une de ses fameuses _room_ avant de lui jeter un coup d'oeil. L'instant qui suivit, il posa sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur et le fit sortir de sa cage thoracique. Le présentant à Kidd, celui-ci hocha la tête et prit sa main de libre pour la placer sur sa propre poitrine, exactement au même endroit, fermant les yeux pendant que son organe sortait à son tour de son emplacement. Il ne resta cependant guère longtemps vide, remplacé par le cœur de Law et inversement. Les premières secondes furent l'instant d'une sensation étrange, celle de sentir son cœur battre ailleurs et de sentir des battements qui ne sont pas les nôtres. Mais cela n'avait étrangement rien de désagréable.

— Je te le confis, prends-en bien soin, déclara le chirurgien en déposant ses lèvres sur le torse de son amant.

— Je n'y manquerais pas.

Prenant possession de ses lèvres, Kidd l'obligea à se rallonger et lui retira enfin son jean, entraînant en même temps son boxer, le cœur dans sa poitrine s'agitant à l'instant même où ses doigts effleurèrent un endroit désireux d'attention. Approfondissant leur échange, il dirigea ses mains vers cet endroit, s'emparant du membre s'y trouvant pour lui infliger de lentes caresses. Soupirant de plaisir, Law vint parcourir son torse, frôlant à peine sa peau, descendant de plus en plus bas dans une volonté de le mettre à nu lui aussi, ses doigts s'agrippant à son pantalon qu'il fit descendre le long de ses jambes.

S'embrassant de nouveau, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, Kidd accentua ses caresses, se faisant de plus en plus pressé, se délectant des réactions de son brun préféré. Mais il y avait autre chose qu'il désirait et pour l'avoir, il rompit le baiser, cessa de le toucher et releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Law, dis-le moi...

Celui-ci le regarda d'abord avec étonnement, surprit par cette soudaine demande, un peu farfelu. Il était vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient _ensemble_, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se l'était dit clairement.

— Seulement si tu me le dis aussi.

Le rouquin hocha légèrement la tête.

— D'accord.

Law esquissa alors un petit sourire, l'embrassant juste une seconde avant de le regarder à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

— Je t'aime, Eustass-ya.

— Moi aussi je t'aime.

Suite de quoi, les caresses devinrent plus torride, les baisers plus fougueux, la passion venait embraser leurs corps et lorsqu'ils n'y tinrent plus, le rouquin vint enfin se glisser entre ses chairs. Blottissant son visage dans son cou, il resta quelques instants sans bouger, respirant l'odeur enivrante de Law, déposant au passage quelques baisers sur sa peau. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de glisser sur sa joue, passant bientôt ses bras autour des épaules de Kidd. Il se mit alors à bouger, lentement, mais profondément, en lui, ses mains s'occupant en venant caresser ses hanches fines et délicates. La voix du brun se mit alors à vibrer, remplissant l'espace de la chambre dans un chant délectable pour son oreille alors que ses ongles venaient griffer son dos.

L'impatience de son amant fit sourire Kidd qui l'embrassa alors, répondant à ses attentes en accélérant le mouvement de ses hanches. Descendant ses mains sur les jambes, il les glissa sous ses genoux et les fit remonter. Entourant alors les hanches du rouquin, Law resserra un peu plus son étreinte et se laissa entraîner par le plaisir montant, jouant de sa voix et de son corps, bougeant au même rythme que ses mouvements. La passion se déchaîna dans ce lit, toute modération à présent perdue, les grincements de la literie allait de pair avec les gémissements du brun qui griffait avec plus d'acharnement le dos de Kidd. Unit par le plaisir, ce dernier s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser presque brutal, sauvage, animé par toute son ardeur, tandis qu'il venait buter à chaque coup de reins contre le point sensible de sa princesse, lui arrachant par moment quelques cris de plaisir.

Leur échange dura encore quelques minutes de la sorte avant que le plaisir n'atteigne finalement son paroxysme, emportant les deux amants jusqu'au septième ciel d'une même voix avant de retomber lentement. Se redressant sur ses coudes, le rouquin lui subtilisa un bref baiser avant de se relever pour finalement venir s'allonger aux côtés de Law, rabattant dans un même temps la couverture sur leurs corps nus. L'instant passion fut suivi d'un instant tendresse dans lequel ils s'enlacèrent avant de finir par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Kidd ouvrit les yeux sur son amant, couché sur le ventre, en train de fixer la bague à sa main gauche. Souriant en coin, il glissa un baiser dans son cou et l'entoura d'un bras.

— Elle te plaît ?

— Oui, beaucoup. Mais il va falloir que je t'en offre une moi aussi.

— Hm, pourquoi faire ? T'as pas à te sentir obligé.

— Oh, je ne me sens pas obligé, mais il va bien falloir que je montre aux autres que tu appartiens déjà à quelqu'un.

Le rouquin eut un bref éclat de rire à cette remarque, venant tourner le visage de Law de manière à ce qu'il puisse s'emparer de ses lèvres.

— Tu ne veux pas carrément m'acheter une collier de clebs, tant qu'à faire ?

— Puisque tu le proposes, pourquoi pas.

— Oh, c'était une plaisanterie, hein !

Souriant amusé, ce fut au tour de Law de lui voler un baiser.

— Moi je ne plaisante pas.


End file.
